


Playground friends

by eddiedelete



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: Вот тебе мои часы, слушай внимательно! Раз уж тебе скучно - ты исполняешь задание и возвращаешь мне часы, когда его выполнишь. Твое задание…





	

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам фильма "Влюбись в меня, если осмелишься".
> 
> работа написана в соавторстве в 2013, выставлена с прежними ошибками и недочетами.
> 
> соавтор: Malinnesta

\- 1 -

Последние капли лета, застывшие словно мед в осенних буднях, оказались на редкость обжигающими - прямо с утра солнце жарило на своей сковороде всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами. Теплый ветер, прорывающийся сквозь окна аудитории, вгонял в пограничное с дремой состояние, и Крис никак не мог отказать себе в нескольких до неприличия больших зевках. Он сидел на самой дальней парте в кабинете химии, спрятав большие ладони в карманах белоснежного халата, голова покоилась на небольшой пирамиде из тетрадей - своих и Чунмёна, - ну, а как иначе? Голове должно быть мягко. Чунмён предпринял несколько тщетных попыток вытащить из под осветленной шевелюры хоть какие-то клочки бумаги, но ему ничего не осталось, как попросить одного из однокурсников выделить ему несколько чистых листов. Крис, удовлетворенный незначительным проигрышем друга, вновь зевнул и повернул голову в другую сторону, прямо на него смотрела недавно выбеленная стена. Скучно. Раньше на ней красовались рожицы в виде вмятин от столов, было несколько резких глубоких полос - кто-то явно занимался непотребствами на переменах или же по окончании занятий, а сейчас… А сейчас только белая, абсолютно девственная стена, с чьими-то замазанными воспоминаниями. Парень вновь повернулся к Чунмёну и принялся изучать друга. Тот, как всегда, был аккуратен и внимателен, записывал все как нужно, даже помарок в писанине не обнаруживалось, не говоря уже о грубых ошибках. «Еще бы язык высунул», - подумал Крис, наблюдая, как Чунмён старательно выводит формулы на белом листе.

\- Чунмён-а, мне скучно! - наконец, озвучил он свою мысль. Чунмён, естественно, даже бровью не повел, лишь прикусил губу и продолжил слушать лекцию. - Эй, я с тобой говорю! Мне скучно…

\- А мне что с этим делать? Записывай лекцию и скучно не будет, я тебя уверяю! - прошептал друг, не удостаивая и намеком на взгляд в его сторону.

\- Ну, ты же записываешь! Я потом у тебя перепишу, - Крис отцепил щеку от верхней синей тетради и потер глаза, затем вскинул руки вверх и потянулся, все движения были немного резкими и грубыми, но по-другому он, к сожалению не умел; рост в почти два метра наградил парня неизгладимыми признаками отличия: длинными ногами, непомещающимися нигде, не менее длинными руками, способными обнять несколько мелких Чунмёнов, и огромными ладонями, в которых бы уместился арбуз средних размеров. Когда к доске с «гениальным разбором формулы» вышел Чанёль, Крис практически завыл в голос, за что получил по ноге от сидящего рядом друга.

\- Заткнись! Он что-то толковое говорит, - раздраженно прошипел Чунмён и принялся вслушиваться в низкий голос, этого блондин уже не вынес, он ущипнул друга за руку и, заполучив необходимую реакцию - взгляд в глаза, произнес:

\- Мне скучно и ты вместо того, чтобы помочь мне, внемлешь этому придурку?! - Крис оскалился, пытаясь вложить в гримасу все краски своего негодования. Он долго прожигал глазами друга, пока тот не выдал:

\- Ты ведь не угомонишься? Боже, за что мне это?! - он завис на несколько секунд, о чем-то лихорадочно соображая в уме, а потом выпалил. - Вот тебе мои часы, слушай внимательно! - блондин недоуменно уставился на серый циферблат и не так давно смененный черный кожаный ремешок часов. - Раз уж тебе скучно - ты исполняешь задание и возвращаешь мне часы, когда его выполнишь. Твое задание… - Чунмён вновь замер, а Крис все так же смотрел на друга и не понимал, что, черт возьми, собственно говоря происходит! - Твое задание… заставь всех в этой аудитории говорить писклявым голосом, даже учителя Квона!

\- Охренел? С какой стати я буду это делать? - парень почти вскрикнул, но незамедлительно получил строгое «прекратите» от преподавателя и прилип к парте, и уже шепотом спросил. - Зачем мне это делать? Что мне с этого? 

\- Взамен я тоже исполню любое твое желание, когда ты вернешь мне часы в знак удачно пройденного этапа… Точно, как только миссия выполнена, мы передаем друг другу часы и переходим к чему-то новому! - улыбнувшись ответил Чунмён.

\- Правда? Любое желание? Даже самое ненормальное? - Крис не верил своим ушам, ведь развести друга на что-нибудь сумасшедшее - несбыточная мечта, а тут он сам плывет ему в руки, словно бригантина на всех парусах. - Ты сам напросился, Чунмён-а! Сам! Потом не смей отказываться, понял? 

Чунмён устало кивнул головой и принялся дальше вслушиваться в лекцию, которая блондину не была нужна с самого ее начала, а в свете последних событий и подавно. Он поерзал на своем месте несколько минут, прикидывая в уме, как именно можно заставить говорить пискляво людей количеством в сорок человеческих голов, ну, не ходить же и не упрашивать их в самом деле… Некоторые вполне согласятся за деньги, несколько девушек сделают это за поцелуй/секс/свидание, но как упросить учителя Квона?! Вот это, конечно, вопрос вопросов. Крис просканировал пространство орлиным взглядом и пришел к выводу, что ему срочно нужно на свежий воздух, а еще ему нужна сигарета - тогда все встанет на свои законные места и он поймет как облапошить наивного мальчика Чунмёна и заставить его выполнить одно из его самых ненормальных желаний. Он, неожиданно резко вскочил с места и отпросился в туалет. Выйдя в коридор принялся осматривать все открытые и свободные аудитории в поисках чего-то отдаленно напоминающего необходимые детали головоломки. Спустя некоторое время его слух привлек звук переругиваний откуда-то с университетского двора, он напрягся, прислушиваясь и всматриваясь, и обнаружил несколько старшекурсниц прямо перед входом в их корпус с тремя огромными баллонами гелия. 

\- Ну, конечно! Завтра же юбилей университета, надеюсь, они заполнили все воздушные шары, - едва ли не крича от радости, Крис кинулся вниз по лестничным пролетам, оказавшись на первом этаже он практически (специально) налетел на самую симпатичную и даже изловчился приобнять ее за плечи, дабы не упасть самому и не утащить кисейную барышню за собой. Затем он стоял и около пяти минут профессионально просил прощения, настойчиво предлагал помощь и назойливо приторно улыбался. Девушки, естественно, не устояли, растаяли и без всяких опасений вверили в распоряжение красивого китайца все три баллона, которые он обязался незамедлительно перетащить в подвал. 

В аудиторию он вернулся триумфатором, разве только без пурпурной тоги, попросив прощения у учителя Квона и заручившись его разрешением, при этом на ходу вдаваясь в подробности получения столь важного груза и «вашу лекцию пропустить я никак не могу» и т.д. и т.п., он перенес все три баллона в самый дальний угол и незаметно ни для кого несколько раз перекрутил вентиль на баллонах. Одарив Чунмёна испепеляющим взглядом, уселся рядом с ним и, пошарив в сумке, протянул футболку от своей спортивной формы. 

\- Думал, я не сделаю этого? Прикрой лицо, если не хочешь неожиданно обзавестись голоском кастрата, - расплывшись в улыбке прошептал Крис и уткнулся в куртку от все той же пресловутой формы.

\- Ты - идиот?! Газ не будет действовать так долго, а у нас еще перемены на носу! - вымученно сказал Чунмён, на что блондин дико огрызнулся и ответил:

\- Я все беру на себя, разве ты не знаешь, как я умею убалтывать преподов? Не дрейфь… Единственное, чего я очень хочу, чтобы ты выполнил мое желание, а как я выполню свое задание - это уже мои проблемы.

\- Я ничего не понял! - вытаращив глаза, сказал Чунмён.

\- А тебе и не надо! Потом поговорим, - Крис вновь уткнулся в ткань. Он сидел в предвкушении, и как бы не старался не показывать всего азарта, ненормальный огонек в глазах выдавал его с головой.

Перед каждой переменой блондин поднимал руку и начинал задавать вопросы, они сыпались из него, как из рога изобилия, Квон порхал, аки бабочка, ведь один из его самых ленивых студентов в кои-то веки проявляет интерес к предмету. После очередного дурацкого вопроса вся аудитория, наконец, подала признаки жизни и принялась громко ворчать, но все причитания канули в Лету, как только вопрос был задан не кем иным, как Пак Чанёлем. Все разом замолкли и принялись внимательно вслушиваться и записывать, потому что Чанни никогда не делал ничего просто так…

\- Чанни, спас мою шкуру, иначе меня бы заподозрили! Вот она сила чанёлевской любви! А я не ценю, - пробубнил Крис в куртку, откровенно издеваясь над долговязым парнем.

К концу третьей пары у нескольких студентов прорезался фальцет. Квон, не оценивший шутки, бросился ругаться, но замолк… Потому что сам верещал не менее высоким голосом. Он заткнул ладонью рот и в шоке оглядел аудиторию:

\- Крис, что с баллонами? - наконец, решился задать вопрос учитель, аудитория погрязла в диком хохоте. Крис изо всех сил напряг голосовые связки и запищал:

\- Простите, учитель, я не знаю, может, вентили плохо закрыли…

Позже, уже в деканате, после получасового допроса с пристрастием и выяснения обстоятельств, и впоследствии снятия всех обвинений, блондин, пребывавший в состоянии неимоверной эйфории, протянул ошарашенному Чунмёну его же часы и постановил:

\- Угоняешь машину ректора, завтра до полудня, и меня не интересует, как ты это сделаешь!

***

Будничное утро четверга началось с не затыкающегося Декстера Холланда, который громко пел now dance, fucker, dance Чунмёну на ухо, и опрокинутого на пол будильника. Сухо едва разлепил сонные глаза: кажется, вчера он опять лег сегодня. А все из-за неугомонного Криса, которому просто необходимо проводить каждую ночь вне дома, ссылаясь на то, что молодость одна, поэтому надо брать от жизни все. Но друзей не выбирают… Хотя нет, выбирают же! Чунмён даже задумался на секунду, почему этот китайский канадец, вечно баламутящий спокойную жизнь Сухо, его друг. Не найдя ответа на столь сложный вопрос, Чунмён мысленно махнул рукой на это гиблое дело и, подтянувшись руками вверх, присел на кровати.

Несмотря на то, что была несусветная рань, солнце уже вовсю слепило глаза, заряжая лучами точно в окно. Погода в первые дни сентября стояла превосходная: еще тепло, солнечно, но уже с привкусом дождя и сырого асфальта. Чунмён поднял будильник с пола, извинился перед ним, почувствовал себя идиотом, а потом начал собираться в университет, обдумывая, как выполнить задание Криса. Ректор парковал свою машину - старенькую серебристую BMW M3 - за университетом, как раз за окном своего кабинета. Ворота университета открыты всегда, охранника можно будет как-нибудь отвлечь, окно ректора завешано жалюзи, единственная и самая главная проблема - как достать ключи? Навыками угонщиков, которые использовали соединение проводов для зажигания, он не обладал, поэтому нужно было выдумать причину, чтобы прийти в кабинет ректора, если тот окажется на своем месте. Но для начала нужно будет спровадить секретаршу, а затем уже выкрасть ключи. Чунмён ударился лбом о кафельную стенку ванной комнаты. Задача казалась невыполнимой. В эту секунду он ненавидел Криса больше, чем третью часть Матрицы. 

\- Паршиво выглядишь, - Крис плюхнулся на соседнее кресло, улыбаясь Чунмёну в тридцать два долбанных зуба. Сухо вложил в свой взгляд всю злость на друга, но эффекта это не возымело – Криса такой детский поступок только больше развеселил.   
\- Спасибо, без пяти минут труп, - проговорил сквозь зубы Чунмён, уставившись в интерактивную доску, на которой посредством слайд-шоу картинок объясняли про химические соединения.   
\- Если не хочешь выполнять, никто не заставляет, - Крис постучал пальцем по часам Сухо, намекая о задании.   
\- Серьезно? – недоверчиво отреагировал Чунмён. 

\- Конечно, - спокойно кивнул Крис. – Просто я буду до конца твоих лет напоминать тебе о том, что ты слабак и трус, - Ифань специально выделил последние слова, при этом мерзко ухмыляясь. 

\- Я выполню, – Чунмён знал, что его просто напросто ловят на слабо, но выглядеть посмешищем и слабаком в глазах Криса почему-то не хотелось. Он повернулся строго параллельно лицом к доске и сделал вид, что не слушает друга, который начал рассказывать ему о новой компьютерной игрушке.

После первой пары Сухо собрал учебные принадлежности, закинул их в шкафчик вместе с халатом и с неспокойным сердцем пошел к кабинету ректора. Секретарши на месте не было, наверное, ушла пить чай. Одной проблемой меньше. Чунмён огляделся, проверяя коридор на наличие преподавателей, и, не заметив опасности, прошмыгнул в помещение. Он постучался в кабинет ректора, надеясь, что никто ему не ответит. Хотя заранее приготовил причину своего визита, но все равно было страшно, словно ректор вмиг мог распознать его настоящие намерения. Постучавшись три раза и, к счастью, не дождавшись ответа, Чунмён осторожно открыл дверь, сначала просовывая внутрь голову. Кабинет оказался пуст. Он быстро зашел в помещение, подбегая сразу же к рабочему столу, на котором было множество стопок с конвертами, документов, зачеток для печати и прочая канцелярия. Ключи среди всего этого бардака не обнаружились. Чунмён посмотрел на дверь, прислушался, затем выдвинул один из ящиков. Два ключа, прицепленные к резиновому брелку с инициалами марки автомобиля, лежали в стеклянной пепельнице. Перекрутив колечко, Чунмён снял брелок, цепляя их на свои ключи, и бросил связку уже своих ключей обратно в пепельницу, надеясь, что ректор не заметит подмены или на протяжении всего дня не решит выехать из университета.

Чунмён замер, когда дверная ручка дернулась вниз. Он осторожно, чтобы без шума, задвинул ящик, отпрыгнул на два шага от стола и встал истуканом, активизируя свой мозг. Мыслительный процесс перебирал в голове варианты, почему Чунмён находился в пустом кабинете, но ни одну из идей нельзя было назвать адекватной. Ректор, пожилой мужчина с седыми волосами и густой бородкой, посмотрел на него, прищурившись глазами-щелочками. 

\- Долго ждешь? – спросил он, садясь за свой стол. Сухо, ожидая всего, но не этого, машинально кивнул.  
\- Задержался на планерке, - объяснил ректор, перебирая письма на столе. - Заказное письмо в Научный Медицинский центр. Отдашь секретарю директора. В Химико-биологический колледж – просто закинешь в ящик на первом этаже. Письма в филиалы нужно заверить у секретарши и отослать по почте, - разъяснял он, перекладывая конверты со своего стола в коробку. - Так... - ректор задумался на секунду, постукивая указательным пальцем по подбородку и почесывая свою бородку. - Документы я разошлю факсом, билетами в командировку займется Чей Лин, поэтому на этом все. - Он поднял коробку и отдал ее Сухо в руки, головой кивая в сторону двери. Чунмён совсем растерялся, не понимая, в чем дело, но, не сказав ни слова, смиренно вышел из кабинета и поплелся по коридору, обдумывая, что делать с этой коробкой и ее содержимым. К счастью, по пути ему встретился парень-курьер, который, стоило ему увидеть Чунмёна с коробкой в руках, улыбнулся.

\- За курьера приняли? - понимающим тоном спросил он, забирая коробку себе.  
Сухо кивнул, шумно и с облегчением вздохнув.  
\- Ты не первый студент, которого он путает со мной, - рассмеялся тот. Сухо в жизни так не везло с неожиданными совпадениями.

Угнать машину ректора оказалось намного проще, чем представлял себе Чунмён. Мужчины, который охранял ворота, на месте не было. В университете просто замечательная система охраны, иронично подумал Сухо, выезжая из университетской площадки. Он достал из кармана сотовый телефон и скинул Крису смску, чтобы ждал его под первым мостом на главной трассе. В ответ Крис прислал «угон машины преследуется законом» и ржущий смайлик. Сухо решил, что нужно будет действительно хорошенько подумать, почему он с ним дружит. 

Добравшись до моста без приключений, Чунмён остановил машину около обочины, ожидая Криса. Солнце спряталось за густыми облаками, словно взяло перерыв на обед, поэтому день посерел. Совсем скоро наступят холода.

\- Мальчик мой, я тобой горжусь, - Крис приложил руку к груди и наигранно всхлипнул, имитируя слезы гордости, на что Чунмён лишь закатил глаза. Он подождал пока проедет ряд машин и выехал на дорогу, увеличивая скорость до той, что позволяла трасса. Ифань включил проигрыватель, поморщился, услышав, как завывает Селин Дион песню из «Титаника», и переключился на радио. Найдя нужную станцию, он довольно кивнул, удобно устроившись в кресле. Минут десять они ехали молча, просто наслаждаясь дорогой и ветром, который терялся в спущенных окнах и залетал в салон.   
\- Знаешь, а я ведь до конца не верил, что ты действительно на это решишься, - Крис убавил громкость на проигрывателе. – Все-таки машина ректора.   
\- Это было несложно, - сказал Чунмён, промолчав о потраченных нервах.   
\- Я думал, что отслеживающий жучок тебя испугает, и ты не рискнешь.  
\- Какой... жучок..? – медленно проговорил Сухо, надеясь, что его опасения не оправдаются.  
\- Отслеживающий. Который отслеживает месторасположение машины? – Крис широко улыбнулся. – Ты не знал?  
\- Ты ведь шутишь, да?   
\- Теперь-то зачем? Машину ты уже угнал.  
Чунмён посмотрел на друга ошалевшим взглядом, едва не выпустив из рук руль. Позади протяжно просигналили, когда автомобиль ректора проделал несколько нервных зигзагов.  
\- Ты нас угробить решил? Смотри на дорогу! 

Чунмён сбавил скорость до шестидесяти километров, кусая губы. Возникавшие мысли в голове, подобно рою пчел, жалили в кору головного мозга, в те точки, которые отвечали за страх, истерику и дрожь по всему телу.   
\- Мой друг – идиот, - бубнил он себе под нос, за что получал смешки от Криса. – Тебе весело, да? А если он заметит? А если нас поймают? Нас же посадят! По-са-дят! – Чунмён едва сдерживался, чтобы жалобно не заскулить. А ведь у него были такие планы на будущее – окончить университет, устроиться на работу хирургом, жениться, завести детей, двух собак и кошку, стать самым обычным среднестатистическим семьянином и прожить самую обычную среднестатистическую жизнь. 

\- Да успокойся ты. Сделаем круг и вернемся до того, как кто-то заметит, - Крис вытряхнул из пачки сигарету и закурил. – Расслабься. Никто не заметит, вот увидишь.  
Чунмён успокоился ровно на пять минут, пока вдалеке не показался полицейский пункт. Перед глазами пробежались картинки его будущей жизни: бессонные ночи в тюрьме, осуждающие взгляды родителей и ректора, который почесывал свою бородку и причитал о безнравственной молодежи. Он резко крутанул руль влево, выезжая на обочину и там паркуясь.  
\- Ну и?   
\- Дальше я не поеду, - безапелляционно заявил Чунмён, вынимая ключ из зажигания и бросая его Крису.   
\- Машина сама по себе не вернется, - Ифань кинул ключ обратно Сухо. – Хватит ныть. Это же простой полицейский пункт, они просто так не останавливают.   
Двадцатиминутный спор превратился в получасовое молчание: Чунмён по-прежнему отказывался ехать, а Крис не соглашался садиться за руль. Сухо успел выкурить оставшиеся сигареты Ифаня, искусать себе губы до такой степени, что они стали похожи на раздавленную клюкву, исцарапать руль, нервно стуча по нему ногтями.  
\- Чунмён-а! Время уже четыре часа. Ректор работает до пяти. Если мы сейчас не выедем, то не успеем. И тогда нас точно рассекретят, - последний аргумент.

Сухо, смирившийся со своей будущей участью уголовника, сдался и завел двигатель. Каждые десять метров он то сбавлял скорость, то увеличивал, не зная, какую из них выбрать: если ехать слишком медленно, полицейские могут что-то заподозрить, а если быстро, то их могут остановить за превышение скорости. Проезжая мимо будки с окном, Чунмён крепко сжал руль и вымученно улыбнулся, глядя перед собой на дорогу. Мысленно приготовился к оглушающим барабанные перепонки сигналам, но ничего этого не произошло. Облегченный выдох.

До университета доехали за полчаса. Крис взял на себя ответственность за отвлечения охранника, пока Чунмён въезжал на площадку и парковался на прежнее место. Буквально через несколько минут из здания вышел ректор. Чунмён не успел поменять ключи, поэтому просто кинул настоящие возле двери BMW и скрылся за поворотом, где, прислонившись к кирпичной стенке, его ждал Крис.

\- Ну как? Весело было? Кто бы мог подумать, что ты истеричка, - рассмеялся он, весело смотря на Чунмёна, которому в отличие от самого Криса было не до смеха. Изрядно потрепанные нервы нагнетали усталость. – Кстати, насчет жучка я соврал. В машине его не было.   
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - Сухо закрыл глаза, выдыхая через раз. Потом снял с запястья часы и, приблизившись к Крису вплотную, не очень дружелюбно улыбнулся. Ифань удивленно вскинул брови, когда Чунмён закинул часы в верхний карман его пиджака.  
\- Завтра ты придешь без этого, - Чунмён провел пальцами по воротнику его рубашки, - этого, - пуговицам пиджака, - и этого, - ремню на брюках. - Вообще без всего.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я пришел в универ голым?   
\- Думаю, половина универа этого хочет. Так что, слабо?   
Наконец-то, Чунмён почувствовал себя триумфатором, потому что впервые за весь день Крис выглядел серьезным и немножко испуганным.

***

Крис не спал всю ночь. Поначалу ему очень хотелось придумать какую-нибудь убедительную отговорку и не показываться перед всеми ненормальными обитателями родного университета в неприглядном свете, а именно: с голой задницей и не менее голым передом. Он даже несколько раз пытался неудачно спрыгнуть с кровати в своей комнате, чтобы обязательно подвернуть ногу или же, если очень повезет, сломать ее и оказаться в больнице. Однако все его попытки привели лишь к нескольким ушибам и едва различимым царапинам. А еще ему очень хотелось утереть нос Чунмёну, который довольный своей выдумкой, расхаживал вчера вечером по коридорам и явно предвкушал завтрашний триумф. Поэтому, приняв решение, что другу нельзя уступать ни при каких обстоятельствах, он разработал коварный план мщения и, изрядно уставший, наплевав на все переживания, уснул через несколько жалких минут.

Утро выдалось пасмурным, дождь лил как из старого ржавого ведра, пропитывал собой пыльный асфальт, бойко отбивал по сиротливым желтым листьям, не кстати задержавшимся на деревьях в середине осени, и настырно просился в распахнутое окно на пятом этаже. Повысившаяся в считанные минуты влажность воздуха щекотала ноздри и скользила по слизистой, беспощадно заставляя громко чихать. Крис стоял перед огромным зеркалом, встроенным в деревянную дверцу гардероба, и размышлял над выбором обуви. Если ему не судьба хоть чем-нибудь прикрыть причинные места, то нужно хотя бы ноги облачить в достойную обувь. Он перепробовал все имевшиеся в наличие кеды и туфли, но в конце концов пришел к выводу, что к прозрачному ярко-оранжевому дождевику, который был бесхитростно стащен у матери, подойдут высокие коричневые ботинки на шнуровке и в тон им шерстяные носки, выбивавшиеся мягкими волнами из-под обуви. Блондин в последний раз посмотрел в зеркало, определил себя в английские денди конца девятнадцатого века и, прихватив с собой сумку с одеждой, вышел из комнаты. 

Крис добрался до университета ровно без десяти минут девять, когда в аудиториях уже стоял неимоверный шум и гам. Прямо у входа в здание он выпятил грудь и двинулся мерным шагом под козырек на крыльце. Вспышки фотокамер и бешеный девичий крик, с переменным успехом слепили глаза и оглушали барабанные перепонки, он старался улыбаться, даже несколько раз позировал с особо наглыми девицами, так и норовившими сфотографировать главное достоинство всего университета, однако парень отодвигал от себя истеричек и с гордостью продолжал шествовать дальше. 

На пороге кабинета анатомии, где у них и была назначена лекция, Крис остановился. Несмотря на промозглую прохладную погоду, он вспотел от переживаний и свалившегося на голову стыда: упрямые капельки пота скользили по шее и спине, задевали позвонки и продолжали свой путь к ягодицам, несколько особо прытких покоились на ключицах и заставляли передергиваться. Однако ничто не могло сейчас заинтересовать блондина больше, чем выражение лица Чунмёна. Он стоял с открытым ртом в центре аудитории, рядом со скелетом и еще несколько секунд назад в прямом смысле слова перебирал его косточки, пытаясь донести до одногруппницы разницу между плоскими и короткими костями. 

Встретившись с ним взглядом, Крис кривовато улыбнулся и стал протискиваться между столами, чтобы подойти к Чунмёну поближе – друг должен разглядеть его во всей природной красе. Аудитория, до этого гудевшая подобно пчелиному улью, мгновенно погрузилась в море перешептываний и легких смешков. Чанёль, сидевший за своей партой и упорно боровшийся с накатываемой дремотой, широко распахнул глаза и уставился на небывалое зрелище. Блондин же навис над маленьким парнем, по совместительству другом, и, выдавив ехидную улыбку, начал расстегивать пуговицы на дождевике. Со всех сторон послышались громкое улюлюканье и бурные аплодисменты, некоторые даже умудрились включить плееры, из которых ничего не подозревавший Джо Кокер пел о шляпе и ее местоположении на теле. Напряжение росло с каждой расстегнутой пуговицей, Крис хоть и улыбался, однако ловил каждое изменение на лице друга. В какой-то момент он даже подумал, что не стоит доводить до конца начатое, потому что возможно назад дороги уже не будет, однако игравший в венах адреналин настолько сильно затуманивал голову, что чувство азарта моментально жадно заглатывало любые адекватные мысли. Блондин видел, что Чунмён не моргает, он вообще будто перестал соображать, только беспокойно озирался по сторонам, стараясь не заглядываться на тело перед собой и некоторые особенные участки. Крис понимал, что даже тоненькая дорожка волос, терявшаяся в складках плаща, предлагала строить невероятные догадки обо всем, что было ниже. Но на то, что имелось у него ниже Чунмён не решался смотреть вообще. 

\- Думал, мне слабо? Не рассчитывай на пощаду, с этого момента тебе придется совсем нелегко, - наконец решившись, прошептал Крис и скинул с себя прозрачную оранжевую ткань. Она растеклась по полу ярким обжигающим полыхом, которое в несколько минут перекинулось на щеки и уши Чунмёна. Дыхание у обоих парней резко участилось, и они никак не могли понять было ли это из-за явного проигрыша одного и боязни нового задания от другого, или же друг, всем своим видом, телом, наглостью, смелостью довел Чунмёна до подрагивающих рук и белой пелены перед глазами. Он беспомощно оперся на одну из парт и прикрыл глаза. В ушах стоял шум неимоверной силы, Крис шутил направо и налево, его старательный, неискренний смех выбивал почву из-под ног, иногда через плотную, глухую стену просачивались посторонние, неприятные голоса, но Чунмён никак не мог заставить себя распахнуть глаза и встретиться с реальностью. Все происходившее казалось надуманным и невозможным, словно это сон, а они никак не могут проснуться. 

Через несколько минут аудитория смолкла, потому что, наконец, объявился преподаватель. Крис, гадко хихикая, бережно усадил окаменевшего друга за парту и сел рядом, заворачиваясь в халат. Блондин по обыкновению принялся насвистывать какие-то легкие мотивчики, которые всегда выводили Чунмёна из себя. Он несколько раз нервно дернулся и наконец, очнулся. Крис сидел весь в белом, закинув ногу на ногу, коричневые ботинки с линией носков ярко выделялись из общей картины и Чунмён насчитал несколько синяков на коленке. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не прикоснуться к расплывшимся по ногам сине-желтым пятнам, надеясь причинить другу хоть какую-нибудь боль. Однако ни одному из его желаний не суждено было сбыться, потому что Крис схватил его за руку, до боли сжимая пальцами хрупкую ладонь. Чунмён почувствовал, как в руку что-то впилось. Боль не была резкой, она скорее отупляла и вводила в новое оцепенение. Парень боялся, что Крис вот-вот откроет рот и, наконец, выплюнет свое очередное безумное желание. А блондин молчал, лишь изредка бросал на друга короткие взгляды и пытался прочесть эмоции, застывшие на его лице. Он понимал, что его желание, может положить конец их многолетней дружбе, но игра настолько поглощала и ему так хотелось выиграть, что он не раздумывая разжал руку, оставляя в ней часы Чунмёна, и резко выговорил:

\- Минет, мне, на любой паре, сегодня… Можешь даже сейчас! 

Чунмён в недоумении вскинул голову и застыл: в глазах Криса не было и намека на глупую шутку.

***

Дождь барабанил в окно аудитории и раздражал так же, как монотонный голос преподавателя и стук носка ботинка Криса, который продолжал ненавязчиво покачивать ногой и напевать под нос незатейливые мотивчики, обязательно заедающие в головах тех, кто их слышал. Чунмён тоже нервно постукивал колпачком ручки по тетради, изо всех сил пытаясь сконцентрироваться на лекции. Но слова профессора проплывали куда-то мимо Сухо, не собираясь задерживаться ни в его голове, ни на страницах тетради. Чуть ли не впервые за все годы обучения в университете лист был абсолютно чист, без единой помарки. У Чунмёна немного дрожали руки.

Смотреть на Криса, несмотря на то, что тот ко второй паре уже был одет, как обычно, по высшему разряду, как чертова модель с обложки журнала, было стыдно. Сухо сложно объяснить даже самому себе, в чем заключалась причина его стыда, просто голый Крис никак не хотел покидать его мысли, прописавшись там, словно обнаглевший арендатор. Те чувства, которые он испытал при виде друга, никак не вписывались в дружеские рамки и совершенно, никаким образом, никогда, ни за что, не должны были касаться Криса. Внизу живота до сих пор тянуло чем-то таким необъяснимым – тяжелым, но приятным. Небольшое возбуждение, проявившееся в покрасневших кончиках ушей и покалываний в пальцах, обдавало тело легким дискомфортом, как минутный дождь в очень жаркий день, когда с нагретого асфальта поднимался горячий пар и обогащал воздух тяжелыми молекулами. 

Чунмён никогда не думал о Крисе, как о парне, может, оценивал его фигуру, но это чисто спортивный интерес, так у большинства парней и девушек бывает. А в остальном… Крис был просто Крисом, его лучшим, порой ужасно невыносимым, но другом, с которым было легко, спокойно, весело, пока Сухо не испортил все глупой игрой. 

Задание Чунмёна - раздеть Криса догола - было абсурдным. На самом деле, он не ожидал, что Крис решится на такое: ведь даже у него должны были быть какие-то рамки приличия. Но друг все испортил своей крейзанутостью, придумал задание в сто раз абсурднее, и Чунмён до сих пор не мог понять, почему не откажется, не скажет, ладно, сдаюсь. Ему ведь не принципиален выигрыш, тем более ценой дружбы.

Но сейчас, когда все зашло, по его мнению, слишком далеко, поворачивать назад не хотелось. Чунмён прикрыл глаза, слегка склоняя голову над тетрадью, чтобы Крис не заметил, и еле заметно вздохнул. Сделать минет было несложно. В конце концов, Чунмён пережил основные этапы взросления, и небольшой опыт в подобного рода делах у него был. Но сделать минет Крису… Чунмён мысленно вышел из-за парты, подошел к окну, открыл форточку и сиганул вниз, и пусть там всего один этаж, может быть, хотя бы так его проблема решилась бы. Когда прозвенел звонок, оповещающий о конце пары, Сухо быстро собрал свои вещи и, не говоря Крису ни слова, выбежал из аудитории, закрываясь в преподавательском туалете, и выкрутив краник с холодной водой до предела, подставил голову под напор. С волос стекали ледяные струйки за воротник футболки-поло, но возбуждение не проходило, окрутив тело тугой лентой. Чунмён покачал головой, стряхивая с волос капли воды, воспользовался сушилкой, чтобы не ходить с совсем мокрой головой, и нехотя пошел на следующую пару, опоздав на пять минут. Крис снова занял самый последний ряд, в котором редко, кто сидел. Он похабно улыбнулся, заметив, что ткань на плечах халата Чунмёна и кончики его волос влажные. Чунмён игнорировал друга половину лекции, пока мысленное «да пошло все к черту» не прорвалось наружу, словно нехилым течением снесло дамбу.

Чунмён неуверенно прикоснулся к бедру Криса, проводя пальцами до коленки и проверяя себя на прочность. Крис вздернул брови в удивлении, открыл рот, видимо, для того, чтобы что-то сказать, но когда Сухо скользнул ладонью вверх к ширинке, резко закрыл. Чунмёну определенно точно не нравилось, что сердце колотится, словно в конвульсиях, бешено пульсируя в грудной клетке. Он оглядел зал, убеждаясь, что остальным ровным счетом нет до них никакого дела, и, присел на пол, касаясь макушкой парты. За звуком расстегнутой ширинки последовал резкий выдох Криса, когда тот, приспустив штаны и стянув с себя белье, почувствовал чужие, немного холодные пальцы на своем члене. Чунмён прислушался к своим ощущениям и никак не мог заставить утихомириться сердце, которое, кажется, размножилось и пульсировало во всех участках тела. 

Крис вцепился пальцами в его плечо до боли, когда Сухо прикоснулся кончиком языка к головке его члена, который с каждым движением сомкнутой ладони по стволу, начинал твердеть. Кровь обоих парней циркулировала по незаданному маршруту, будто путая основные каналы и заставляя внутри все закипать. Чунмёну было ужасно неудобно сидеть на коленях и прижиматься макушкой к дереву парты, но какое-то нереальное предвкушение отодвигало все на второй план. Он обхватил член Криса губами, прижимаясь раскрытым языком к головке, затем взял его до половины в увлажнившийся рот. Чунмён хотел бы замедлить время, не торопясь скользить языком по выступившим венам, изводить Криса до коматозного состояния, но вопреки своим желаниям делал все быстро, стараясь не дать себе возможности увлечься и Крису растянуть удовольствие. Собственное возбуждение больно впилось в изнаночную сторону ширинки, и это было самым неправильным, потому что Чунмёну не должно было нравиться то, что он делает. Когда боль в плече из-за вцепившихся в них пальцев Ифаня увеличилась, а рот заполнился вязкой жидкостью, Чунмён упал к самому краю парты и закрыл лицо ладонями, глотая сперму друга. Онемевший язык не распознавал вкус, но и самого факта принятия в себя чужой жидкости было унизительным. Крис машинально привел себя в порядок и заглянул под парту, смотря на друга извиняющимся взглядом.

\- Прости, - шепотом проговорил он. – Я переборщил… кажется.

\- Кажется? – усмехнулся Чунмён, осторожно вылезая из-под парты. Отрешенно посмотрел на свои вещи и, видимо, махнув на них рукой, покинул аудиторию, не обращая внимания на предупреждение лектора о наказании в виде дополнительного доклада.

Чунмён спустился к черному выходу и, прислонившись к закрытой на огромный железный замок двери, скатился на кирпичный пол. А до сих пор колотившимся сердцем можно было расслышать тихий, но противный голосок, который рассказывал Сухо о том, что ему понравилось доводить Криса до оргазма, и детально разрисовывал картины, которые могли бы быть продолжением. Чунмён пропустил звонок от друга и отключил телефон.

За всю историю их дружбы Чунмён еще никогда ненавидел так Криса и себя за то, что в очередной раз по инициативе друга пустился в сомнительную авантюру, которая рушила то, что они укрепляли годами.

Кажется, они оба переборщили.

\- 2 -

Они не разговаривали уже несколько суток, и Крис сравнивал каждый день с маленьким апокалипсисом, когда спастись уже невозможно, но упрямая, невесть откуда всплывшая, надежда все же теплится где-то глубоко в грудной клетке. Он перестал звонить Чунмёну после, кажется, 35-ого отклоненного звонка, писать смски о том, как ему жаль и что он вполне искренне просит прощения было бессмысленным, потому что стыд поедал все изнутри и озвучивать его еще и печатными буквами было бы лицемерием по отношению к другу. Еще большим лицемерием казался тот факт, что Крис хоть и жалел о разладе, однако не мог скрыть того, что ему на самом деле все понравилось. Безумно. Тогда, на паре, он не видел ничего кроме вишневой макушки, но чувствовал нежные прикосновения пальцев и опаляющего кожу языка, которые доводили его до степени такого экстаза, который он не испытывал никогда в своей жизни. А ведь он мог похвастаться не одним бурным романом. Крис постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что в момент оргазма ему хотелось видеть, как Чунмён прикрывает глаза, как слизывает с губ сперму и как краснеет под его затуманенным взглядом. Крис не думал, что это неправильно, он просто понял, чего хочет. Кого хочет. Не так как других, имена которых он не помнил совсем, а так, чтобы запоминать каждое движение, ловить каждый вдох. Желать парня, наверное, не так уж и плохо, но желать лучшего друга, причем как следствие весьма сомнительных обстоятельств, странно.

Через несколько дней долгих раздумий Крис решил, что ему с Чунмёном нужно обязательно поговорить. Расставить все точки над i и прийти к какому-нибудь общему знаменателю. Если Чунмён не захочет продолжать общение, Крис его, наверно, поймет, потому что больно сделал ему не кто-то посторонний, а самый лучший друг, но если Чунмён просто закроет на это глаза, то блондину ничего не останется, как озвучить свое желание. Встречаться. Или хотя бы попробовать встречаться, пусть из этого ничего и не выйдет, но попытать счастье ему никто не сможет запретить.

В пятницу он долго караулил Чунмёна у входа в аудиторию и, когда друг, наконец, показался в коридоре, на лету схватил его за руку и быстрым шагом повел прочь, подальше от толпы галдящих студентов. Они остановились только в пролете между пятым и шестым этажом. Запыхавшийся Чунмён громко дышал, и Крис физически ощущал как сжимается и разжимается его грудная клетка, отчаянно борясь с потоками прохладного воздуха. Чунмён молчал и старательно отводил взгляд, в котором плескалась ирония и злость и еще какое-то странное, непонятное Крису чувство. Ему так хотелось рассказать о всех своих переживаниях, что он даже не подумал обратить на это должного внимания.

\- Давай поговорим. Как раньше… мы ведь часто ссорились… раньше.

\- Ты считаешь это ссорой? Или считаешь, что будет как раньше? – Чунмён едко улыбнулся и уставился Крису прямо в глаза.

\- Как раньше быть не может, Чунмён-а, - Крис говорил медленно и тихо, его низкий голос практически заползал под одежду и вызывал рваное сердцебиение, - давай… больше не будем ниче…

Он не договорил, потому что Чунмён в считанные секунды оказался рядом и сунул ему под нос пресловутые часы, серебро циферблата которых леденило похлеще зимней метели.

\- Правильно, как раньше быть не может, ты как всегда все схватываешь на лету. Если уж все это игра, то ставки повышаются и сейчас моя очередь... - Чунмён вновь улыбнулся, но сейчас улыбка напоминала оскал зверя. Крис подумал, что зверь скорее всего раненый и очень уставший, его нужно просто пожалеть, попытаться загладить вину и попробовать начать все с начала, но все мысли моментально разлетелись от неожиданного вопроса, больше похожего на порыв обжигающего ветра, - ты ведь не выносишь Чанёля?

\- Т-ты это к чему? – неуверенно спросил Крис.

\- К тому, что он твое задание, - Чунмён взял Криса за руку и медленно провел кожаным ремешком по запястью и распахнутой ладони. Блондин поежился от щекотки, но глаз от младшего не отвел. – Я хочу, чтобы ты с ним начал встречаться. 

\- Ты ведь шутишь? – в полном недоумении промямлил Крис.

\- Совсем нет! Я жажду видеть, как ты будешь корчиться от брезгливости и неприязни, - Чунмён отошел на несколько шагов и оглядел Криса с ног до головы, - вы друг другу очень подходите! Две башни нашего факультета - красивые длинные ноги, вечно говорящий он и вечно ноющий ты… Удачи, я в тебя верю.

\- Тебе не кажется, что мы заходим слишком..? Давай остановимся… – Крис почти умолял, но  
злой огонек в глазах Чунмёна выносил напрочь все мысли.

\- Раньше нужно было думать, - Чунмён, наконец, отвернулся и прошел мимо Криса, специально задев его плечом. Блондин покачнулся на месте и простоял замершим несколько минут, потому что мозг все равно никак не мог смириться с поступившей в него информацией. Скорее всего Чунмён просто пошутил, ведь он знает, как Крис не любит Чанёля, как он его практически презирает, потому что тот с самого первого курса особо не скрывал своих чувств к Крису, более того, даже не стеснялся их. 

 

Через несколько дней Крис убедился, что Чунмён не то что не шутил, он даже решился «помочь» своему скорее всего уже бывшему другу заполучить неугомонного Чанёля. Он подстраивал им случайные встречи, уходил, когда Чанни появлялся на горизонте, иногда даже приглашал его пообедать с ними или же прогуляться по магазинам. Крис молчал, ему очень часто хотелось размазать Чунмёна по стенке, за упрямство, за неумение останавливаться и прощать. За многое… За то, что с того самого дня он снился почти каждый день и не всегда эти сны были целомудренными, за желание писать ему по ночам странные, слишком милые или, наоборот, пошлые смски, за то, что он в какой-то момент перестал быть просто другом и превратился во что-то очень большое, объемное, похожее на огромный огненный шар, поселившийся под ребрами и отсылающий импульсы по кровеносным сосудам в мозг и обратно. Без Чунмёна было скучно, с Чунмёном стало невыносимо…

 

В один прекрасный день он настолько довел Криса, что тот в конце концов сдался и назло себе и, наверное, самому Чунмёну, пригласил Чанёля на свидание. Неугомонное чудо смешно хлопало глазами и никак не могло сказать то самое пресловутое «да». А когда оно его все же произнесло, то об этом знали все, абсолютно везде, и даже ректор прослышал новость о том, что сам Крис Ву, наконец-то, пригласил Чанёля куда-нибудь сходить вместе. 

В пятницу вечером Крис заметно, даже для себя, нервничал. Он ждал Чанни у кинотеатра и нервно теребил билеты, которые в скором времени грозились превратиться в сжеванные, съеденные, искусанные клочки бумаги, покрытой типографической краской. По стечению обстоятельств или же из-за разнесшейся людской молвы все проходящие мимо пары и просто ценители кинематографии оказывались либо однокурсниками, либо знакомыми с других потоков. Крис злился, злился на Чанёля, потому что этот ненормальный не умел держать язык за зубами и скорее всего рассказал всем и вся о месте их первого свидания, он в какой-то момент даже ощутил себя айдолом, которого преследуют неадекватные фанаты и куда уж без них - антифанаты. Еще чуть-чуть и всплывут баннеры со словами поддержки или же полетят тухлые яйца. Чанни пришел ровно без пяти минут семь, он улыбался во все свое раскрасневшееся лицо и без умолку шутил. Крис не успел заметить как расслабился и начал просто смеяться над на самом деле смешными шутками и подколами, он просто утопал в водовороте чанелевской речи. Он совершенно забыл, что ползала - это их знакомые, забыл даже о чунменовских часах, тяжелым камнем лежащих в кармане брюк…

С Чанни было тепло и спокойно. Он не выносил мозг странными словами и действиями, он просто жил и впускал в свою жизнь почти без стука. Отдавал в самый нужный момент самую необходимую эмоцию и получал взамен одобрительную улыбку или просто слово. Наверное, Крис немного понимал, почему у этого парня такое огромное количество друзей. Он веселый, хоть и несерьезный. Крис удивился сам себе, когда пригласил Чанёля на второе, а потом и на третье свидание. С одной стороны ему было просто интересно с ним, с другой стороны - вечно недовольное лицо Чунмёна говорило, о том, что он на самом правильном из всех путей пути. Тот заметно отдалился от него, хотя казалось бы, куда дальше? Они перестали общаться вообще, Чунмён не избегал его, но и не разговаривал с ним, просто существовал в другом, параллельном мире, лишь изредка позволяя наблюдать за выражением своих глаз. В них плескалась пустота, помноженная на отчаяние и, возможно, боль. Крис делал вид, что не замечает ничего. Он перестал отдавать себе отчет в действиях и решил пустить все на самотек. Тем более на расстоянии вытянутой руки всегда был Чанни. Такой податливый. Такой горячий и нежный, без толики упрямства и самобичевания, готовый сделать для Криса все, что тот только пожелает, а Чунмён… А что Чунмён? Он есть и будет, где-то внутри... жить и запускать корни, прокладывать себе всевозможные пути поближе к сердцу, туда, где уютно и где ему рады, несмотря на нескончаемую боль. Он просто будет. 

 

Дни пролетали совсем незаметно, еще недавно на улице царствовала золотая солнечная осень, но в начале ноября зачастили хлесткие, холодные дожди. Они пронизывали насквозь, и Крис, укутавшись в бесчисленное количество одежды, никак не мог отогреться. Чанни старался всячески помочь - готовил чай и давал поносить теплые вязаные носки, обматывал вокруг шеи шарфы и заставлял надевать свитера с с толстой горловиной, иногда они сутками валялись в постели, откуда Чанёль не отпускал Криса ни на секунду, он нес полную чушь о теплообмене и все, конечно же, сводилось к долгим и страстным занятиям любовью. Только Крису все равно было холодно. Ему казалось, что внутри у него слои разноцветного льда, они именно разноцветные, но без каких-либо теплых оттенков - голубые, серые, иногда черные. Из-за них в груди поселилось стойкое покалывание, от них в груди почти всегда было просто больно. Их хотелось вырвать или же опалить чьим-то дыханием, и это точно не было дыханием Чанёля. 

К своему сожалению и счастью Криса, Чанёль не был идиотом. Он мог сутками нести околесицу, мог дурачиться и без особой причины полезть в драку, но он никогда не был идиотом. Ему с самого начала казалось странным, что два закадычных друга - Чунмён и Крис, вдруг резко перестали общаться, в воздухе запахло жаренным, когда эти двое вдруг начали проявлять к нему нездоровый интерес. В середине ноября все стало на свои законные места. Да, Крис с ним встречался, да, он не стеснялся держать его за руку при всех, иногда целовал и ерошил волосы, когда они оставались наедине, Крис был нежным и открытым, почти всегда говорил правду, не хотел и не умел скрывать своих недостатков, но никогда… он никогда не говорил о Чунмёне. Словно его не существовало или же он умер, или жил в каком-то сокровенном месте, о котором и говорить не стоило, даже своему парню. Чанни не умел молчать, если его что-то беспокоило, он сразу же заводил разговор на эту тему, считая - лучше знать правду, даже если она ничего кроме боли не принесет. Зато потом, по прошествии определенного, пусть и не очень короткого временного промежутка, можно спокойно жить и с гордостью смотреть людям в глаза. Он подозревал многое, но влюбленность в Криса настолько сильно перемешала все карты, что на разговор он решился только с наступлением зимы. Когда стало совсем невыносимо, когда Крис перестал скрывать, что рядом только физически, когда начал с завидным постоянством носить черные, невесть откуда взявшиеся, часы, когда в глазах Криса появилась едва скрываемая тоска, когда его перестало тянуть к нему и повлекло к кому-то совсем иному, и Чанни доподлинно знал (к тому времени он уже окончательно перестал сомневаться) к кому именно.

 

\- Давай я тебе кое-что расскажу, - как-то, улыбнувшись, сказал Чанёль.

\- Давай, - Крис улыбнулся в ответ, скорее по инерции, чем по желанию.

\- Знаешь, я знаком с двумя очень хорошими людьми. Раньше они были как одно целое. Первый вечно списывал у второго, второй вечно поучал первого, один вечно ныл, другой его вечно подбадривал, один идиотничал, другой просто смеялся. Несмотря на очень разные темпераменты, им было хорошо вместе. Они никогда особо не ругались, всегда были поддержкой друг для друга, но потом что-то сломалось. Я теперь вообще не вижу их вместе, они не разговаривают в коридорах, не сидят рядом, это так странно… Но я вижу, как они смотрят друг на друга. Это не взгляды поссорившихся друзей. Им больно, но не так, как бывает больно друзьям, ведь любую, даже самую страшную ссору друзья забудут всего через несколько часов, ок, дней… - Чанёль приподнялся на локтях и с интересом уставился в глаза Криса, тот отдернулся будто ошпаренный, но с места не встал. - Может, ты уже перестанешь играть? Мной, собой, Чунмёном? Я на самом деле не знаю, что тебя держит рядом, но, поверь, я не хочу, чтобы кто-то встречался со мной, только назло кому-то…

Крис очень долго не отвечал. Просто смотрел на Чанни и понимал, осознавал, учился вновь чувствовать и как будто заново говорить. А потом, ничего не скрывая, рассказал ему все, как другу, как человеку, которому научился доверять, которого научился ценить. Чанёль слушал и грустнел на глазах - невозможно узнать подобное и не скрыть свои истинные чувства. Он кивал головой и иногда вставлял какие-то ничего незначащие слова, а потом вдруг... встрепенулся и, нацепив привычную улыбку до ушей, практически выгнал Криса взашей из своей комнаты. 

Когда Крис, уже обутый, стоял у дверей в коридоре, он услышал, как Чанни кричит ему вслед что-то среднее между _на свадьбу не приглашай, еще костюм покупать придется_ и _хотя нет, обязательно пригласи, я хоть посмеюсь над вами: ты такой высокий, а он такой маленький, и как можно променять мои ноги на что-то другое?_

\- 3 -

Колючие морозы настигли сердце раньше, чем наступила зима. Чунмёну было постоянно холодно, словно каждый нерв покрылся корочкой льда, каждый орган жутко обледенел, и таять не собирался ни при каких обстоятельствах, будь это обогреватель или мягкий свитер с воротом. С каждым днем становилось только хуже. Чунмён понимал, что стоило ему лишь на секунду подумать о Крисе или случайно увидеть его с Чанёлем, лед, морозящий изнутри, сильнее и прочнее твердел, а потом, раз, надламливался под давлением и трещал тонкими линиями, как на пересохших обветренных губах.

В особо отчаянные моменты Чунмён убеждал себя, что сможет все исправить. Сможет подойти к Крису, улыбнуться, сказать, что они заигрались и все то, что между ними происходило из-за игры, было глупым. Предложить снова стать закадычными друзьями и забыть идиотские порывы как страшный сон. И тогда между ними наступит оттепель. Но время шло, Крис не отступился от последнего задания Чунмёна и, казалось, даже проникся Чанёлем, что делало только больнее. Было странно наблюдать, как еще недавно недовольно корчившийся Крис на все знаки внимания от их позитивного одногруппника, стал Чанёлю близким человеком. Чунмён знал своего друга лучше, чем кто-либо, поэтому мог различить, наигранная заинтересованность или же реальная от него исходила. Если бы Крис сблизился с Чанёлем намного раньше, Чунмён только порадовался бы за них, но не сейчас, когда все на столько переиначилось.

Чунмён понимал, что все сам испортил. В то время, когда нужно было сказать себе «стоп, хватит», он думал только о том, как сделать Крису неприятно и больно. Но в итоге, видимо, обледенел только Чунмён, Криса же все эти недели грел чужой человек.

Зима не принесла ничего кроме метелей и плохого настроения. Внутри и так завывали собственные ветра, которые пробирались в щели во льдах и продували болезненным дыханием, поэтому физически хотелось солнца, горячего песка и всего того, что утихомирило бы буйство в сердце и отогрело бы без угрозы растаять окончательно. Чунмён всегда был слегка помешанным на учебе, но еще никогда настолько рьяно не зарывался в учебники, словно где-то среди предложений был ответ на важный вопрос «Что со всеми этими чувствами делать?». Хотелось забыться хотя бы таким вот тривиальным и безвредным для печени способом, но получалось плохо. Особенно если макушка Криса мелькала рядом с черной взъерошенной макушкой Чанёля. 

Когда очередная пара закончилась, Чунмён специально задержался, долго собирая свои вещи в рюкзак, чтобы даже случайно не наткнуться взглядом или плечом на Криса. Скрываться от родных глаз друга вошло в привычку.  
\- А знаешь, человеку морально больно только двенадцать минут, всё остальное это самовнушение? – Чунмён поднял голову и удивленно посмотрел на Чанёля, который хоть и улыбался, но как-то слишком печально. Чунмён всегда уважал своего одногруппника – за оптимизм, энтузиазм и интересный подход к учебе, иногда даже завидовал его умению мгновенно сближаться с людьми. В отличие от Криса, который раньше слегка раздражался на чанёлевское внимание, Чунмёну нравилось находиться в компании со своим одногруппником, слушать его доклады и шутки. Сейчас, чувствуя на себе непривычную грусть карих глаза, стало жутко неудобно и стыдно. Когда Чунмён дал Крису задание встречаться с Чанёлем, он совсем не подумал о том, что, может быть, будет испытывать сам Чанёль. Знал же ведь, что тот с первого курса влюблен в Криса, но даже не попытался этого учесть – то, что Чанёлю, наверное, тоже очень больно. И эта боль очень явно переливалась на цветной радужке.   
Чунмён чертыхнулся, понимая, что слишком долго засел мыслями в своей голове, поэтому поспешил ответить вопросом на вопрос:  
\- К чему ты это?   
\- К тому, что твои двенадцать минут давно прошли, - подмигнул тот, словно делился важным секретом.   
\- Я не совсем понимаю… - Чунмён не то чтобы не понимал, о чем говорит Чанёль, видимо, все же больше не хотел понимать. Да и Чанёль был последним человеком, с которым хотелось бы поговорить о Крисе. Совесть никто не отменял, а эта справедливая дрянь крепко вцепилась в горло и не отпускала.  
\- Иногда самое правильно решение – поговорить. Простой разговор. Вот мы поговорили с Крисом, и все стало на свои места. Теперь понимаешь?  
Чунмён покачал головой, на что Чанёль только вздохнул. И бросив все попытки тонко намекать, сказал прямым текстом:  
\- Мы расстались. Потому что был я, он, но «нас» не было. А «вы» были всегда. Поговори с ним, - не дождавшись какой-либо реакции от Чунмёна, раздраженно поджал губы и пошел к выходу. Где-то на задворках подсознания крутилось громкое «прости», но вслух оно так и не оформилось. Чунмён чувствовал себя самым ужасным человеком на свете. 

 

После одностороннего разговора с Чанёлем Чунмён целый день проходил как в прострации. Голос внутри, словно заведенный повторял, поговори, поговори, поговори, но стоило глазам увидеть Криса, как слова глохли, и тишина. Вечером, отсидев на всех парах и дополнительных занятиях, Чунмён заскочил домой, чтобы переодеться, и направился в любимый с Крисом бар. Чунмён расположился на привычном месте с краю у барной стойки, невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как однажды Крис очень сильно напился - до невнятного бормотания. Воспоминание неожиданное, неподвластное, просто всплыло в голове и заставило сердце биться чаще. 

Тогда Крис жил с матерью, которая хоть и закрывала глаза на загулы своего сына, но частенько донимала его беспокойными звонками. Тот вечер не стал исключением. Крис уже был в кондиции, когда ни по линейке ровно не пройдешь, ни синхрофазотрон не выговоришь, когда ему позвонила мама. Друг ответил на звонок, но прежде чем успокоить мать, что все в порядке, напечатал на экране то, что должен был произнести вслух. Сам Крис этого не помнил, поэтому Чунмёну нравилось напоминать, как глупо Крис себя вел. Тыкал ручкой для сенсорного экрана в глаз, чтобы появился чернильный кончик, выводил каракули на экране и пытался их прочесть. Его мама решила, что сын обкурился. Потом Чунмёну пришлось всю ночь убеждать ее, что ни он, ни его сын наркотические вещества не употребляли. Все это - годы дружбы, совместные прогулки и воспоминания - было тем ценным, что нельзя было по глупости терять. Но сердце не дружит с головой, которая и без всего этого забита невеселыми мыслями. Сердцу нужно что-то конкретное, единственное и желательно без всяких «но». 

В баре было не так шумно, хотя народу, как обычно, собралось много. Парни из его университета играли в дартс, половина посетителей заняли танцпол и еще несколько человек, так же как Чунмён, устроились у барной стойки. Сухо заказал что-то минимально алкогольное на вкус бармена и попивал из трубочки, лениво наблюдая за тем, как лопаются пузырьки в стакане. Наверное, так бы и провел весь вечер, если бы не севший рядом человек. Сначала Чунмён не обращал на него внимания, даже не посмотрел, кто сел на соседнее кресло, но испытывающий взгляд со стороны «соседа» был слишком прилипчивым и навязчивым. Поэтому Чунмён раздраженно покосился на него, чтобы буркнуть «что пялишься», но так и застыл с открытым ртом, потому что «соседом» с повышенным к нему вниманием оказался Крис.

\- Привет, - с такой пренебрежительной интонацией в голосе, словно не было никакой ссоры и испорченных дружеских отношений.   
\- Привет, - осторожно ответил Чунмён, опустив взгляд на запястье Криса. Знакомые часы, которые как артефакт, приносивший только плохое, свисали циферблатом вниз. Крис, видимо, проследил, куда смотрит Чунмён, поэтому развернул подогнутый рукав рубашки, скрывая с глаз то, что напоминало не о самом лучшем. 

Некоторое время друзья молчали, задумавшись каждый о своем, как старые знакомые, встретившиеся спустя многие годы. Чунмён медленно глотал свой напиток, боясь поперхнуться. Сжал губами трубочку, боясь что-то сказать. Чанёль прав - двенадцать минут боли прошли, в остальные минуты, часы, дни боль была надуманной и гиперболизированной, потому что Чунмён лишь поддавался ей, но никак не пытался решить проблему, из-за которой «гиперболизировано». Прав насчет того, что им с Крисом нужно поговорить, давно нужно было. Пусть не так, как раньше, а с запинками и тяжелыми попытками найти подходящие слова, лишь бы попробовать. Сделать первый шаг. Но пока что Чунмёну хватило смелости только на то, чтобы заказать повторно коктейль, и не подняться со своего кресла. 

\- Мы облажались, - Крис первым нарушил их затянутое молчание. Чунмён мысленно с ним согласился, но решил промолчать и уступить другу возможность выговориться, но, видимо, мысли Криса на этом закончились, потому что продолжения не последовало. И только когда Чунмён отодвинулся с креслом назад, чтобы встать и, наконец, уйти, Крис стянул с запястья часы, поставил их на барную стойку и тихо, но так, что можно было расслышать сквозь играющую музыку, сказал:  
\- Прости. Все вышло из-под контроля.  
\- Думаешь? – Чунмён не удержался от иронии, словно во всем этом был виноват только Крис. Друг лишь покачал головой на колючую попытку Сухо защититься и продолжил:  
\- Ты не хочешь помириться?  
Чунмён стыдливо потупил взгляд. Хочет, конечно, просто не знает как.  
\- Скажешь что-нибудь?   
\- Что сказать?   
\- Ну, например, «прости, что повел себя как идиот»..?  
\- Меня хочешь во всем обвинить? – злобно вспыхнул Чунмён, поднимаясь со своего места. Крис схватил его за руку и больно сжал запястье, будто бы пытаясь отрезвить.  
\- Перестань. Я же сказал, что мы оба облажались. Не надо было вмешивать во все это еще и Чанёля.  
После последнего произнесенного имени Чунмён понял, что самым лучшим сейчас будет уйти, потому что злость на себя за то, что впутал третьего человека, обида на Криса за то, что тоже в это впутался – все это увеличилось в несколько раз и грозилось взорваться от переизбытка давления.   
\- Не надо было, - наигранно спокойным тоном согласился Чунмён, освобождая свою руку из захвата. – Только не помню, чтобы ты был против с ним целоваться на виду у всего университета, - Чунмён на секунду прикрыл глаза. Слишком явная ревность, как недавно пальцы Криса, сжала запястье и перекрыла пульс. – Кажется, я не готов мириться, - отступил он, стараясь не смотреть на пораженного друга. 

Чунмён, пока Крис не шевелился и не принимал попыток снова его остановить, резко двинулся в сторону черного выхода. Невидимые пальцы до сих пор больно сжимали и не только пульс на запястье, всю область диафрагмы сдавило так, словно на грудную клетку упала бетонная стена. Хотелось как-то выдохнуть, но получалось лишь внутренне жалобно поскуливать на собственный идиотизм. Чунмён недовольно поморщился, когда Крис поймал его за плечи и, развернув к себе лицом, впечатал спиной в ближайшую стену.   
\- Ты дал мне это тупое задание, - терпение Криса тоже лопнуло, раз он сменил тактику с неуверенного и спокойного тона на раздражительный.   
\- Ты мог от него отказаться!   
\- Ты тоже мог отказаться и не лезть под мою парту, чтобы…  
\- Все, заткнись, - не выдержал Чунмён, ударив Криса кулаком под дых. Не сильно, но ощутимо, так что того слегка согнуло. Крис не остался в долгу и еще сильнее придавил Чунмёна к стене, впиваясь пальцами в плечи. От близкого контакта, которого оба были лишены продолжительное время, и адреналина, выплеснувшегося в кровь, голова пошла кругом. Чунмёну хотелось много всего одновременно – ударить Криса так, чтобы дышать, как и ему сейчас, было невозможно, впиться в губы и искусать их до красных подтеков, уменьшить расстояние между ними, не физическое, а то, из-за которого так сложно жилось эти недели. 

Меньше всего Чунмён ожидал того, что его ладони снова коснутся часы.  
\- Что…? – начал было ошарашенный Чунмён, но подавился «черт возьми, происходит», когда Крис наклонился к уху и зашептал своим невозможно завлекающим голосом:  
\- Ты можешь отказаться. Но раз свое задание я выполнил, то твоя очередь. Там, за барной стойкой, возле стеллажа с виски сидит парень, который целый вечер на тебя пялился. Подойди к нему, предложи выпить, пригласи в туалет, трахни.  
\- Новый уровень? – усмехнулся Чунмён, представляя, какими могут быть задание дальше. – Мы все еще играем?

\- Если ты не откажешься, то да, - Крис шагнул назад, давая возможность Чунмёну оттолкнуться от стены. На языке крутилось здравое «откажусь», которое легко перекрутило в другое направление, потому что Крис не договорил, - но пока что я лидирую. 

И это как спусковой крючок. Эгоистичное желание не проигрывать в игре, в которой, наверное, все равно проигрывали оба, перевешивало разумные мысли. Чунмён был слишком зол, чтобы слушать свой внутренний голос, который нашептывал, как будет правильнее. Но обида и горечь, словно инфекция, захватили рассудок, поэтому действовалось по наитию, на зло себе, Крису, обоим.

Чунмён переместил взгляд с ожидающего ответа Криса на парня, который сидел напротив стеллажа с виски. Незнакомое лицо, значит, не с университета, что немного упрощало, по крайней мере, проблем со слухами не будет. На этом все – Чунмён представления не имел, как можно просто подойти к человеку и предложить ему...то, что задал Крис.  
\- Я сделаю, - решительно заявил Чунмён, хотя внутренне испытывал только напряжение, никакой решительности. Крис отступил, жестом руки показывая, что пропускает «друга» действовать.

\- Привет. Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? – Чунмён почувствовал себя ужасно глупо, когда парень улыбнулся ему, кивком указывая на два низких бокала.   
\- Я уже, - приветливо сказал он. – А ты хочешь?  
\- Хочу.  
Пока парень диктовал бармену, Чунмён краем глаза посмотрел на Криса, который стоял на прежнем месте, и отсутствующим взглядом рассматривал людей на танцполе.   
\- Это что? – спросил Чунмён, отпивая из бокала. На вкус напиток не распознавался, но однозначно был приятным.  
\- Яичный коктейль.   
\- Фу, гадость, - спасовал Чунмён, сплевывая обратно, чем рассмешил того парня.   
\- Тебе же понравилось. 

За тремя бокалами Чунмён потерял счет времени. С его новым знакомым, имени которого он до сих пор не знал, было легко общаться. И если бы не обстоятельства, то это можно было бы ознаменоваться началом новой дружбы, но. «Но» свисало с запястья и постоянно напоминало, что не для этого Чунмён подсел к незнакомому человеку и начал общаться. Крис оказался прав, интерес со стороны парня был явным и это тоже многое упрощало, просто не отменяло того факта, что Чунмёну стало от себя паршиво. 

\- Кажется, я перебрал, - Чунмён практически стек со своего кресла. В висках неприятно стискивало и тошнило так, будто он опустошил весь бар. – Схожу, окунусь в холодной воде, - невнятно пробормотал Чунмён, совсем теряя ориентацию в пространстве. Парень подхватил его за руку и помог дойти до туалета. Пока Чунмён морозил голову под ледяным потоком, тот прислонился к дверце кабинки и ждал.   
Своеобразный душ опустошил от долбежа в висках. Чунмён повернулся и, не обращая внимания на то, как сейчас выглядит, подошел к незнакомцу.  
\- Не спросишь, как меня зовут? – едва заметная улыбка на красивых губах. Чунмён мог похвастаться лучшими результатами среди своих однокурсников, сообразительностью во время экзаменов и зачетов, но вот нужными словами и умением решать проблемы был лишен.  
\- Ладно, неважно, - улыбка стала шире, но уже не такой искренней, как минутами ранее. Чунмён осторожно, как касаются хрупкой вещи, провел пальцами по прохладной коже и застыл, словно кто-то остановил время и дал ему шанс хорошенько подумать. Парень был выше, не такой высокий, как Крис, но все равно приходилось к нему тянуться, чтобы прижаться к губам. Никакой аномалии внутри грудной клетки не произошло, как ожидаемый человечеством апокалипсис прошел мимо. Наверное, Чунмён был слишком медлительным и пассивным, поэтому симпатичный незнакомец, угощавший его весь вечер напитками, поменял их местами, и теперь Чунмён наваливался спиной на деревянную дверцу. Парень, накрыв своим телом затвердевшее от напряжения тело Чунмёна, углубил поцелуй, забравшись ладонью под футболку. Дальше ничего не последовало, будто нависавшего над Чунмёном человека расщепило в воздухе.

\- Местo сверху уже занято, - голос Криса был таким громким и тяжелым, и отдавался в голове болью. Чунмён приоткрыл глаза, натыкаясь на занимательную картину – разозленный Крис, скрестив руки на груди, сверлил недобрым взглядом парня, который поднимался с кафельного пола. Оказался он там, судя по всему, по вине первого. – Вышел вон, - пригрозил Крис, но незнакомец лишь закатил глаза. Но потом, оценив ситуацию и поняв, что здесь он третий лишний, пожал плечами и действительно вышел.

Чунмён, словно гусеница, сполз по дверце и сел на пол. Произошедшее казалось таким нелепым, что хотелось смыть себя в ближайшие воды. Крис тоже присел. Расположился у раковины напротив Чунмёна, но взглядами игнорировал, рассматривая блеклый потолок. Чунмён снял с себя часы и кинул их в друга.  
\- Идиот, - часы зарядили в плечо. Крис повторил за Чунмёном, кидая их обратно:  
\- Кретин.  
\- Дебил.  
\- Придурок.  
Чунмён бросил часы, прежде чем придумать новое обзывательство. Не рассчитал траекторию полета, поэтому промахнулся и попал в стену. Стекло циферблата отбросило в сторону, а сами часы приземлились на канализационную решетку и, проскользнув в щель, упали под пол.   
\- Давно надо было так сделать, - Крис улыбнулся, но при этом глазами оставался серьезным. - Зачем ты согласился на это идиотское задание?   
\- Разозлился, наверное, - Чунмён стукнулся два раза об дверцу. – Я не знаю. Не-знаю. Мне хочется во всем обвинить тебя, - честно признался он.  
\- Если я возьму всю вину на себя, ты меня простишь..? – и впервые за все время их ссоры к Чунмёну пришло понимание, что спасают они отнюдь не дружбу, не только ее. Это было так неправильно и правильно, что совершенно нелогично, но.  
Крис поднялся на ноги и, подойдя к Чунмёну, протянул руку.  
\- Прости за то, что я идиот, кретин, дебил, придурок, - обобщил за обоих.  
\- Простил, - крепко, словно чтобы не выпустили обратно, схватился за ладонь друга.

**Эпилог**

Чунмён извинился перед Чанёлем на следующий день после примирения с Крисом. Неловко топтался у столовой почти полчаса, ожидая одногруппника, и повторял речь с извинениями, которую придумал на одной из лекций. Но когда дело дошло до «выступления», Чунмён разволновался и перепутал все слова. Чанёль расхохотался на весь коридор на несуразную речь Сухо и подбодряюще похлопал по плечу.  
\- Ты совсем не умеешь извиняться, - сквозь смех сказал Чанёль, но без упрека. – Я рад, что вы помирились. Правда, рад. Мои двенадцать минут тоже прошли, поэтому, кажется, жизнь у всех налаживается, да?  
\- Да, - улыбнулся Чунмён, думая про себя, что миру определенно не хватает таких людей, как Чанёль. Таких, которые не усложняют, а упрощают. И делают это каким-то волшебным незаметным образом.  
\- К тому же в моей подгруппе новый практикант…  
\- Лу Хань, - вспомнил Чунмён, не прекращая улыбаться. Ну вот, действительно, словно подзаряжается позитивом от рядом стоящего человека.  
\- Да, Лу Хань. Он классный. Попросил нас вчера перетащить оборудование из лаборантской комнаты. Пока мы с парнями перетаскивали, он играл в плэйстейшен.  
Чунмён не очень понял, что в этом классного, но, видимо, у Чанёля были свои критерии.  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя все получится.  
\- Получится, - уверенно заявил Чанёль. – Он не вернул мне мою приставку. Думаю, это знак.  
Чунмён попрощался с одногруппником, искренне надеясь на то, что тот нашел того самого человека с взаимным к нему интересом.

То ли из-за настроения, которое перешагнуло нулевую черту и резко подпрыгнуло к плюсу, то ли из-за погоды с пушистыми снегами, льдами на стеклах и солнечными бликами, но обледеневшее нутро потихоньку начало оттаивать. Удивительно как все возвращалось в прежнее русло – на лекциях Крис снова сидел рядом, оккупировав тетради Чунмёна. Пристраивал на них свою голову и сопел половину пары. Потом Крису обязательно становилось скучно и он, от нечего делать, толкал друга в бок, чтобы поговорил с ним или просто послушал. Чунмён шикал и продолжал вслушиваться в слова преподавателя, ведь совсем скоро, через две недели, начнется зачетная сессия, а значит, пора готовиться.

Чунмёну нравилось то, как изменились их отношения и одновременно оставались прежними. На первый взгляд они общались как раньше – Крис подначивал на что-то, Чунмён раздражался, но в итоге сдавался или, наоборот, переубеждал. Но неоднозначные частые взгляды друг на друга, неловкие касания и что-то необъяснимое с задержкой дыхания, когда друг был близко, никак не вписывались в разряд прошлого. Что-то новое, необъяснимое, трепетное и хрупкое, то, что не хотелось упустить и всеми силами хотелось сберечь сбивало с толку обоих, но ни Крис, ни Чунмён не торопились это обсуждать. Было по-настоящему страшно терять дружбу только из-за того, что, возможно, им обоим казалось.

\- Интересно, как мне в будущем при операциях поможет информация о каком-то Джексоне, Мортоне и, - Крис заглянул в лекционную тетрадь Чунмёна, - и Уоррене? Бесполезная и скучная информация.   
Чунмён никак не отреагировал на нытье друга, продолжая гуглить необходимые термины.  
Первый зачет был намечен на пятницу. На подготовку осталось всего два дня. Чунмён знал, что приглашать к себе Криса, чтобы готовиться к чему-то, что связано с учебой, накладно, но по-другому Крис и не стал бы учить. Не бросать же лучшего друга на произвол судьбы.  
\- О, мистер Симпсон! – внезапно воодушевился Крис, заметив в имени очередного хирурга сходство с мультяшным персонажем. - Для наркоза применил хлороформ и добился выключения сознания и потери чувствительности. Забавно, если бы такое сделал Гомер, то хлороформ он наверняка бы применил на себе.  
\- Будущее хирургии в опасности, - картинно ужаснулся Чунмён на очередную глупость Криса, за что получил тетрадью по голове. – Тебе сколько лет? Десять? – Чунмён захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Глаза и без того слипались, да еще и Крис постоянно отвлекал – невозможно было сосредоточиться. Он прилег на свою кровать, скрывая лицо за кинутой в него недавно тетрадью. И, наверное, так бы уснул, если бы Крис не толкнул его в плечо.  
\- Не спи.   
Чунмён отмахнулся от назойливого шепота над ухом и перелег на бок. Но сон как рукой сняло, когда он почувствовал чужое дыхание на щеке. Распахнув глаза, Чунмён обнаружил напротив себя красивое лицо Криса, снова смотревшего на него тем непонятным взглядом, которыми одаривал на прошлой неделе.  
\- Что-то хотел? – задать вопрос без запинки получилось, а без хрипоты в голосе – нет. Захотелось спрятаться под подушку, словно сиплость выдавала все секреты.  
\- Тебя.  
\- Без меня тебе не сдать ни один зачет, понимаю, - неловко пробурчал Чунмён, пытаясь обратить все в шутку.  
\- Ты понял, о чем я, - Крис подвинулся чуть ближе, сталкиваясь с его коленками. – Пока мы были в ссоре, нет, даже раньше, я еще тогда знал, что хочу тебя не только как друга. И я уверен, что ты чувствуешь то же самое. Чувствуешь? – Чунмён заметил, что Крису нелегко даются его слова, будто бы его «я уверен» противоположно сказанному. Он кивнул вместо ответа и прижался лбом к ложбинке между ключицами. Сказать то, что чувствуешь и чувствуешь ли, всегда очень сложно, поэтому он понадеялся, что жесты будут хоть капельку красноречивее.   
\- А теперь прошу вас в знак любви и преданности друг другу обменяться обручальными кольцами и скрепить свой союз поцелуем, - процитировал Крис строчки из свадебной церемонии.   
\- Это попытка сгладить неловкий момент? – рассмеялся Чунмён, ощущая, как внутренняя напряженность сдулась, словно воздушный шар.  
\- Это намек на поцелуй? – на манер передразнил Крис и, не дожидаясь отказа или согласия, прикоснулся губами к губам Чунмёна. Целоваться в отличие от разговоров не было неловко, даже как-то привычно и расслаблено, словно они каждые вечера в течение прошлых лет только этим и занимались. Только тогда, когда дышать стало физически невозможно, Чунмён отстранился от Криса, не пытаясь спрятать довольную улыбку.  
\- Думаю, теперь мы готовы заняться куда более интересными вещами, - подмигнул он.   
\- Не ожидал такого быстрого отклика, но безумно рад поучаствовать.   
\- Отлично, - Чунмён дотянулся до своей тетради и вручил ее удивленному Крису. – Ты возвращаешься учить лекцию, а я продолжу гуглить термины.  
\- Вау, ты даже пять минут не пробыл моим парнем, а уже меня динамишь, - Крис пролистал тетрадь до нужной страницы и ткнулся в нее носом, отказываясь заниматься учебой. 

Чунмён решил не мешать ему наслаждаться депрессией. Включил ноутбук, открыл папку с терминологией и вбил в поисковик слово, на котором остановился. После третьего термина стало понятно, что на учебу не настроен теперь не только Крис. Мыслями он возвращался к поцелую, губам, которые приятно-сладко было прикусывать. Ну и…раз зачет только через два дня, время на подготовку еще есть, то почему бы и не. Чунмён хотел озвучить свою мысль, но Крис уснул, прижавшись щекой к исписанной странице тетради.  
\- Вот дурак. И кто кого динамит..? - Чунмён осторожно убрал тетрадь и накрыл Криса одеялом. Подумал с секунду и прилег рядом. 

Чанёль снова оказался прав. Жизнь налаживалась.


End file.
